


[Podfic of] It's All I Believe In

by knight_tracer



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Past Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xena returns to the New Zealand Shatterdome after five years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] It's All I Believe In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It's All I Believe In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/986834) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> Warnings: references to past character death, injury, and violence.
> 
> Cover art by fire_juggler.

Length: 16:40  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/It's%20All%20I%20Believe%20In.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/It's%20All%20I%20Believe%20In.m4b) (right-click, select 'save as') 


End file.
